guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aratak
In archive: * 1 Nice work with all the weapon images * 2 Image:Truncheon.jpg vs Image:NewTruncheon.jpg * 3 in case you missed it * 4 Irony * 5 Marking images for deletion * 6 Multiple Things * 7 Green pics * 8 Translation from French to English * 9 Bow * 10 Template:WeaponInfo‎ * 11 Delcroy's user page * 12 Soulstone image * 13 Ironclaw ---- Can i Grab some Help? You had posted something on my talk page, saying something about taking screen shots. Could you please clarify what you ment, because i didnt know what you wer saying about the part key or something, Thanks! Necro Lover It wont let me post the pictures, would u also help me with that? Necro Lover :That is harder to tell, did you make sure you converted them to .jpg. The game save them as a .bmp and that wont work.—'├ Aratak ┤' 20:41, 21 December 2006 (CST) Who does? I do! - Jack 14:03, 25 May 2006 (CDT) *I find user page to be more of a vanity showcase more then anything. Most page just show the stats of character and some pics of their armor. Mine included :) The talk page are useful though and some do have funny stuff about the game.--Micha Truefaith 14:24, 25 May 2006 (CDT) Armor Galleries I'd like to ask you to apply a higher quality standard when checking armor galleries for completion. For example: Monk Ascended Luxon Armor/Female, which you rated "yes" may have a complete set of images, but they are all off-color (taken in an area with yellowish lighting). I would give that a "maybe". :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 11:16, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :Well I don't have that armor so I can't check but to me the yellowish lighting didn't change the color much. But errors happen, just change it.—'├ Aratak ┤' 11:22, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::That was only an example (I don't own that set either, but the overall yellow tint of the image shows that something is wrong there). Another example would be Assassin Ascended Luxon Armor/Female. Again, a full set of images, but they're taken in the login screen and as such the back view is always too dark (as you can't turn the character towards the light). This may of course just be me being hypercritical. What can I say? I can't stand suboptimal screenshots. :)--[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 11:33, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::I can't usely either. The job must be getting to me, I will recheck once at home.—'├ Aratak ┤' 11:51, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Steel Daggers (Nightfall) I reverted the Steel Daggers image (I only added the article yesterday!) because the skin you updated is quite different to the one I was using. Are there two Steel Dagger skins? If so, can you display your set as a separate picture instead of overwriting the existing one? Please update the article to inform Guild Wiki users if you do this. Thanks. --Shadow of Light :I only though that you didn't have AA on :p. I'll fix that.—'├ Aratak ┤' 09:39, 3 November 2006 (CST) Images! I've gone through almost half of the Nightfall greens so far and edited the images that were oversized, uncropped, etc. Also renamed to properly include punctuation. But I have a question seeing as you seem to be an expert on images. If the image is named .JPG is that important? It bugs me but I don't know if I am allowed to change it (I want to :S). :P - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 06:06, 19 November 2006 (CST) :NVM it seems the protocol for the situation is listed on GW:IMAGE. :) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 06:35, 19 November 2006 (CST) ::I put a little page up, you may be interested to read it (particularly the image bits). Let me know if you can think of any information to add or corrections! User:Bexor/Helping_Out - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 15:04, 20 November 2006 (CST) Funny Stuff "You can't use your identification kit on something after a fight but you can while fighting." Not so funny anymore; now you can use it whenever. :-) Jinkas 12:35, 7 December 2006 (CST) :True :) —'├ Aratak ┤' 12:36, 7 December 2006 (CST) Templates I am a total noob at templates, but do you think you could revise the armor art box for me? I want to make a template of it, but without the icon images. Think you can help? - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 16:02, 5 January 2007 (CST) :I can try ;)—'├ Aratak ┤' 16:16, 5 January 2007 (CST) Merci Thank you for being so quick to delete my old images I no longer wanted :) -- Joseph C 09:46, 6 January 2007 (CST) Note I shouldn't have asked that there, I just forgot what page I was on (I just woke up). In the Kurzick armor gallery you added the earrings and footwear underneath the component view. Like I said it lengthened the page and didn't look very nice. Check out the other female mesmer galleries for what I did when the boots were covered or there were earrings. I didn't use the template (a lot) because it really doesn't fit every situation at the moment. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 23:14, 8 January 2007 (CST) :I saw that and to me the boot in the image is the worst idea ever ;) ok well maybe not the worst but not great. I don't like the earring next to mask because when you look fast you think they got with mask even with the note. As I told you I'll check set up to find something better. The note always been at the bottom of pages, so I followed that set up. Just give me time and I'll see if we can have something that will sastified us both.—'├ Aratak ┤' 23:25, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::That image is for component view of the chest and the shoes and it fulfils both those requirements. There isn't much you can do without separating them into two images, and even then, putting them on separate lines isn't good enough. I just think the template shouldn't be used at all in situations like that. And I think the earrings belong next to the mask. I look at the body from the head to the feet. I tried to separate them into two tables on the one line, but I was tired and gave up. Maybe have an invisible column between them to set them apart a little. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 23:35, 8 January 2007 (CST) Suggestion If that's what Siz and you do at night, you might want to make the statement "Have a weird addiction to farming Underworld" way bigger. :P — Gares 10:31, 10 January 2007 (CST) :It would be one page with only "Have a weird addiction to farming Underworld".—'├ Aratak ┤' 10:33, 10 January 2007 (CST) Page rename What is your opinion on renaming armor art pages to Profession Type Armor so they all match? So like "Enchanter's Armor" would be moved to "Mesmer Enchanter's Armor". I think being consistant is something good to aim for, and I know I would expect the page to be there, not at the current location. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 13:24, 10 January 2007 (CST) :Just to be sure. Now it will only say Mesmer type Armor if the name is share with another class, like Tyrian?—'├ Aratak ┤' 14:18, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::At the moment only art types that are for all professions have the profession in front of the name. So Mesmer Tyrian Armor, Mesmer Ascalon Armor, Warrior Tyrian Armor, etc . Also at the moment there is for example Enchanter's Armor (art). I think it should be moved to Mesmer Enchanter's Armor, because it would fit naming conventions for 90% of the armor art. I keep trying to type in Mesmer Enchanter's Armor to find that page, but it's not there. The way everything is named at the moment is annoying and confusing. Once armor art page naming is standardised like that, naming the function pages and redirects will be less confusing too. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 14:30, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::Ok I vote for moving to profession :D—'├ Aratak ┤' 13:10, 11 January 2007 (CST) Hanaku's Focus Image Hi there. If you need an image of Hanaku's Focus I use one all the time. Just let me know and I'l try and get a decent image. (I am awful at them though, so maybe you should take the image.) --Carnival King 14:12, 11 January 2007 (CST) Male warrior armor I did 15k kurzick and I cut the image as small as I could. It is definitely not in a 200x600 size. I wasn't sure what to do. I kept the screenshots, but those armors can really vary depending on the helm. Ideas? - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 17:55, 11 January 2007 (CST) :You mean they don't fit in a 1:3 ratio? I had the same problem with dervish headgear. I don't see any other way then have extra space to keep the gallery easy to make.—'├ Aratak ┤' 18:49, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::They were 200x550. The extra space would be huge and probably wouldn't look that great either way it's done. I can resize them if you think it's necessary, but the dead space will look silly. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 19:07, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::Well it's a choice we have to make. I think most male warrior will be pretty large. I don't like the thaugh of squishing them to make them fit. And if we use a different format then we end up with out of place image in the over all gallery. I tried but didn't find any other way for the dervish obsidian hood. Unless half the picture is wasted spca I don't mine the the extra sky that we see. What is your point of view?—'├ Aratak ┤' 19:23, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::::If you think the wasted space isn't that bad I'll resize. The only prob is there are headgears that will mean there's 100px empty space instead of just 50, also in component view where there is no helm. Ascalon and Kurzick headgear is so pointy. Meanwhile I'm redoing my Shing Jea and Canthan Mesmer female pics. I didn't notice how much empty space was in them. :S I think I was a bit too far away. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 19:42, 11 January 2007 (CST)